


Level up!

by StsFish



Series: Assholes in love翻译 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, KindaMind Games, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki, Secret Relationship, Tony Does What He Wants, Unhealthy Relationships, are not so secret, assholes in love, they both have a heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 和所有人一样托尼厌恶陈词滥调。但当你身为一个英雄，却又和反派卷到一起的时候——有些事似乎单纯地不可避免。





	Level up!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Level up!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719210) by [UdSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul). 



> 翻译：130  
> 校对：233

托尼的目光注意到那堆躺在桌上那片狼藉中的文件时，他正一边哼着史密斯飞船的“电梯之恋”一边在屋子里跳舞。他走过去，扫了一眼，然后从鼻子里发出一声很大的哼声。

  
他们在同一屋檐下生活已经半年了，同睡一张床，共用一个杯子——托尼喜欢洛基的杯子——却还要为截然不同的阵营选择而吵得不可开交。

  
洛基不会弃暗投明，而斯塔克也不会弃明投暗。当然，你可以反驳说他们都摇摆于灰色地带，但其实不然——不论他们是否能恰当地把握分寸。洛基的灰要比托尼深得多，斯塔克对此并不困扰，因为他的灰可以兼容洛基的灰…算了，这是个糟糕的比喻。

  
不管怎样，基于这些原因，再加上他是个混蛋，顶多也就算个假期英雄的小小事实，他并没有因看到的那份文件而烦心。好吧，其实有，但并不是常人以为的那种。

  
“嘿，公主，”他在卧室里呼叫神，“你今晚能不抢劫大博物馆么？我有活动。”

  
洛基微妙的魔法波动是神本尊现身于房内之前托尼得到的唯一预警。

  
洛基真该好好考虑一下放弃他那臭名昭著的工作投身娱乐圈。凭他那张脸和他那不可否认灵气十足的天才演技，分分钟就能成为超级巨星。托尼完全想象得出人们会怎样崇拜他，这一次还是货真价实的。但想到几百万陌生人对着他专属的神流口水…算了，他还是宁可他们看到他尖叫着四散逃跑。

  
唯一让他看穿洛基在装腔作势的一点是对方亲自现身并对他挑起了一条嘲讽的眉毛，意思是“你以为能对我发号施令，凡人？木哈哈哈…去死吧”或者是类似的黑魔王式的蠢话。

  
现在想来，这不是件小事。至少，不该是。这可是淦他娘的经典桥段！英雄爱上反派，而反派也不可救药地妥协了——他们努力经营这份感情，但总会不可避免地狗血收场，因为套路！但斯塔克……已经解释过这点了。再说，要他当廉价肥皂剧中的受害者他宁可去死。

  
“怎么？”托尼调皮地发问，“石头跑不了，不管是明天，后天，还是接下来的几百年。指挥家里卡多•夏伊*的秘密演奏会就不同了，只对指定人员开放，而且只在今晚。”   
*：意大利指挥家  
  
神的另一条眉毛也挑了起来，用困惑来形容他现在的样子再贴切不过。哦，托尼能被自己的厉害程度感动到诗兴大发。他认识洛基半年了，还是有本事把这位自称聪明绝顶，觉得全世界都乏味至极的自大狂搞蒙。

  
“你自以为是地认为比起推进我主宰九界的宏伟计划，我会对聆听蝼蚁奏出的原始音乐更感兴趣？”

  
托尼朝洛基眨了眨眼，强忍着没有偷笑。他真是戏剧女王中的战斗机。

  
“我想想…这将是一场浮夸的集会，尽是些拘谨又阔绰的鸟人，屁眼里插着乱长的冰棍，以至于他们一开口你就能听出来。听 **你最喜欢的艺术作品** ，并且我还没法儿跟你抱怨，因为是我邀请你去的。所以，没错，我觉得你不会想干其他事的。”

  
“你会死的很惨的。”神激动地轻声说。

  
“好，好。就当是额外福利。”斯塔克没理他，也懒得去掩饰自己已经看穿洛基那些屁话的事实。洛基不淡定了。

 

“很好。我们什么时候要到场？”神提问，眼中闪过一道微光。带着得意的笑容。托尼走近他，迎接一个即将来临的激动拥抱。

  
“我们有的是时间。顺便说句，你打算什么时候从洞穴里爬出来拥抱科技。你他妈可是在跟我约会！文件——简直丢人。”

  
洛基看着他纵情大笑，调皮地咬上他的下颌：“等你成功说服我的时候，纸有纸的好处。”神承认，而接吻中的托尼抱怨了一声，紧紧抓住了洛基的衬衫。

  
神很快乐。托尼的每一根神经末梢都能感觉到，而他…他也很快乐。

  
  
<<**>>

  
演奏会开始后十分钟，他顿悟了，伴随着所有应有的效果。

他前一秒还在努力不对着这自虐来听的噪音打哈欠和挤眉弄眼，显然是因为…下一秒，他清楚理解了这个谚语， ** _因为_** …世界名副其实地静止了，而他能够清晰地感受到——缠绕在他心上的那个愤怒的巨怪正用喉音说着：我寻求信任，在你身上我找到了，其余的一切皆无关紧要…而且多少匹野马都没法把他拖走…次奥！但，这感觉很对。神在他周围打转的样子，对他说的每一个字紧咬着不放——化学反应已经溢出了屋顶，而且深深扎根，比骨髓还深——一直到基因；重写他的编码，将他变为洛基的所有物。  
  
斯塔克哼了一声，引来了神不满的嘘声。他无辜地笑笑，招来一个白眼，于是咬着下唇没让自己笑出来。他有点飘，有点忘乎所以。他想一把抓住洛基再 **毁掉** 他。他想给他戴上项圈；在神身上刻下自己的名字，这样就没人敢再碰他。但是，他没有把那些在他内心不断发酵的占有欲强烈的疯狂举动付诸实践，而是用手指轻轻摸了摸神的手臂，再交握住两人的手指，保持这个动作。

  
一开始，洛基没有反应，但发现托尼一直没放手后，他疑惑地看向对方。托尼给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，然后将目光投回了舞台。

  
洛基抽出手时，他一阵失望，但这很快就被惊喜所取代。洛基的手落在他腿上，并慢慢移向裆部。

 

这不是洛基第一次在公众场合调戏他了。见鬼，他们在高度暴露的场合做过不止一次。不过，洛基通常喜欢全神贯注地欣赏古典音乐，直到，今晚，显然。

  
洛基灵巧的手指轻轻抚过显眼的凸起，接着他用手掌慷慨地撸动了一下。托尼紧紧咬住嘴唇以免呻吟出声，但却不由自主在神的手下弓起了身子。洛基在他耳边轻笑，他思索神是什么时候离他这么近的，并不是说他有怨言。

  
“哦，宠物，你真是无时无刻不在取悦我。”神用喉音说道，他拉开拉链，将手伸进他的平角裤，捏了把他的老二，接着结实地又撸了一把。

  
托尼没能完全憋住淫荡的呻吟。那声音，配上从容的拉扯和抚摸融化了他的身体；而当那对罪恶的唇瓣吻上他的脖子时，斯塔克大声呜咽了出来，幸好交响乐掩盖了他尴尬的爆发。

  
但神却一如既往地对此喜闻乐见，以一次能让人勾起脚趾的对龟头的爱抚，和一个爱意满满的啃咬作为奖励。

  
托尼扭动身体，用力咬着嘴唇，但他不想再进一步妥协自己的尝试却成了无谓的挣扎，因为那狗日的神奇的魔法。他感觉到修长的手指挑逗地绕着他的后穴打转，然后贯穿了他，就像他是它们的所有物，事实上也没错。

  
斯塔克惊叫了一声，随后破罐子破摔地呻吟起来，将臀部向后移去。在他脑海深处，理智告诉他这很荒谬，但身体却欲求不满，况且他也无意否认这点。

  
洛基仁慈地操弄着他，施加在他老二上的力道恰到好处；他适时地卷曲他体内的幻影手指以增强快感。火花在他周身飞舞；情欲在累积——他极度渴望延长这一刻——这个被神捧在心尖上的时刻——然而在他下身忙活的那双手天赋异禀，于是没多久他就释放了，而洛基的名字，像是一声祷告，从他的唇间滑落。

  
神满足地呜咽着，在留下一排极具挑逗意味的滚烫咬痕后舔了他的嘴唇，但没有真的亲他。洛基挥手治好了他的裂口，将他整个人弄干净，直到托尼坦率索吻他才妥协。

  
尽管斯塔克双膝发软，浑身无力，但他还是打断了这个吻，一边眉目传情一边滑了下去。幸亏那些浮夸的有钱人喜欢宽敞的空间。

  
  
<<**>>

  
不可否认斯塔克的生活因神的到来而变得美好。托尼无法否认这一事实，就像他无法否认洛基的臀部激发了他内心潜藏的安妮•威克斯*属性。  
*：Annie Wilkes：史蒂芬金小说《苦难》中的反派，护士，控制欲强，擅长折磨人，1990年由凯西贝茨饰演。

  
没遇到神之前，如果有人暗示他想要承诺，托尼能笑死。是，他，也算，半认真地，约会过过佩珀，但爱火崩溃烧尽了，因为她——她无法理解——那种根深蒂固的厌恶与羞愧，那些不健康的应对机制，那些隐藏在欢快外表之下的阴影，那种想要沉迷于 _项目_ 中的强烈需求，那种 **执念** 。

  
洛基则不同…他从内部瓦解了他，他粉碎——压制和驯服，在治愈的同时又对抗，直到他无可挽回地迷恋上他。

  
屁话…这些全都是屁话，但他感觉自己陷入了困境，一败涂地。他骨子里深知洛基在奴役他，而他却很享受。很渴望。为了维持现状，他已经做好了不惜做出鲁莽和不可饶恕的行为的心理准备，包括，求婚。

  
他绞尽脑汁想了很久要如何申明对神的所有权；如何向全世界展示他属于托尼——在公共场合挑衅是个办法，但洛基有条三寸不烂之舌——因此，传统路子估计得黄。

  
斯塔克对如何向一个活了上千年的外星人求婚毫无头绪，而这也是他最头疼的地方，因为，很明显，他没法求助索尔。但这对他的诱惑太大，以至于他几次逮到自己说到一半，只能强行逼自己闭嘴。

  
事情已经演变到了那种——如果不能将他的名字铭刻在洛基身上，托尼•斯塔克就一秒都活不下去的地步。可能是因为他近期的幻想，他毫不犹豫就把作茧自缚的洛基救了出来，另外，说真的，复仇者们挑哪天发现洛基的氪星*不行——非得挑他决定正式宣布主权的这天！  
*：没打错，dc的大超氪石梗  
  
但反过来想，有什么能比背弃他那群所谓的队友去拯救那个傲慢的王八蛋更算得上“忠诚誓言”呢。

  
洛基看起来有点震惊，身上有不少地方已经变成了深蓝色。他的左眼变成了红色，这让他想起了魔形女*，那个火辣的妞！然后又记起了洛基能切换到女体的小趣事…斯塔克费了很大的劲才从这个坑里爬了出来。  
*：隔壁X战警棚的角色，蓝皮红眼  
  
“小猫…”尽管已经疼得神志不清，但他的嘶声仍然表达出了怒意。

  
“不知道。不在乎。”托尼回击。“别傻站这儿瞪我？跑啊！”斯塔克做了一个赶人走的手势，这为他赢得了一声威胁的咆哮。“操，洛基，机灵点儿。”他低吼道，于是神总算，总算，消失了。时机也把握的很好，因为没过多久复仇者们就出现了。

  
“你做了什么，斯塔克！？”黑寡妇嘶声对他说，他回了个白眼，但由于面板的缘故他们看不到。

  
“你是瞎了还是怎么？”托尼慢条斯理地说道，并竖起了防备。

  
“我告诉过你他俩是一伙的。”巴顿咆哮，并朝他所在的方向吐了口口水。

  
“托尼，请，解释。这不是…”但斯塔克充耳不闻的做法令布鲁图斯*队长的原则受到了爆炸性的冲击。操，这感觉真爽。  
*：古罗马政治家，理想主义者，刺杀了凯撒，被屋大维宣布叛国，最终自杀。

  
“没什么好解释的。你们全都看见了。”说着托尼挡下箭矢，冲上天空打算教训下这群鸟人。

  
“洛基承诺的一切都站不住脚。”索尔一声咆哮，紧跟其后，想把他从天上打下去。托尼避开攻击，并朝金发姑娘发射了n枚小导弹，但被灵活地躲开了。“你对他来说什么都不是，斯塔克。他会背叛你，扔下你的。”

  
“对，有这可能。”斯塔克不为所动地认同道，仍旧试图攻击神。

  
他不相信洛基事到如今还会背叛他。他有过大把机会，但却从未用过，因此这根本不是问题——然而，扔下他，却是托尼能预见到的两人唯一的结局。他是个很快会老去的凡人，而洛基是经久不变的神，这已经足够说明问题了。

  
金发女郎很快追上了他，而且不论托尼从另一边获得了多少情报，神的反射神经仍然略胜一筹。索尔一拳狠狠打在他的胸口，金属在重击下发出了嘎吱声。托尼本想发掌心炮，但索尔抓住了他的手，并挥起锤子。操，他要死了。

  
然而锤子并没有接触到他的盔甲，而是遇上了一堵冰墙，将其撞得粉碎。托尼从相当远的地方看到了这一切。

  
“在那！”他听到复仇者们喊道，箭和子弹纷纷朝着他们所在的方向飞来，却被防护罩挡开了，未能得手。

  
托尼扭头去看他的神，对方正俯视着他，面色铁青。他很庆幸面板挡住了他此刻害怕的样子。

  
“你居然胆敢命令我，凡人！”洛基冷冷地吼道。托尼艰难地吞咽了一口，一阵缩瑟。第一次荷枪实弹的家暴即将拉开序幕。

  
“你刚才受伤了。现在也是，所以，收起那些个废话，老子还没有能把你小子轰回宇宙里你刚爬出的那个角落的能力，你就感恩戴德吧。”

  
洛基彻底怒了，扭曲的表情再配上他新的外表，那画面足以把斯塔克吓到重新掂量自己的措辞。神抬起手打算狠狠教训他一番，但在最后一刻改变了主意。

  
“你是个威胁。”他转而嘶声。

  
“是，亲爱的，我也爱你。”斯塔克怒骂，他喜欢那个白眼，“不过，我们为啥还待在这里？”

  
“发表声明。”神陈述道，不是好兆头。

  
“写了什么？”托尼的问题问到了空气，他大声诅咒某个混蛋。而那个混蛋已经到了屏障外，正在拦截索尔的双手，并喷出了某种让金毛看上去非常不舒服的东西，但没等斯塔克加入，他就回来了。坏掉的金发女郎躺在他们脚下某处，而其余复仇者，一如既往地，完全派不上用场。

  
“不许碰我的东西。”洛基边回答边抚摸他的盔甲，在他的碰触下盔甲逐渐消失，直到肌肤相亲，随后他被粗暴地拉进了一个咬人的吻。

  
<<**>>  
  
  
“你看上去比平时还得瑟，有什么好事么？”公开后的第二天托尼评价道。媒体疯了，编出了一堆搞笑的理论。让他甚为惊讶的是，全世界都不想相信钢铁侠黑化了，值得表扬的是，他确实没有。他只是选择了洛基，仅此而已。

  
“你超越了我的预期，小猫。”洛基表扬道，并朝他露出了骄傲的笑容。托尼凝视着他，然后弹了下舌头，将自己从满脑子的狗屁崇拜中拉回现实。

  
“我有魔力，就是这么厉害。”他自夸，并从容不迫地走到神身边，索取一枚早安吻。洛基深情地吻着他，拉他坐到腿上，而他也心甘情愿地顺从了。当他们分开时，神看他的神情流露着喜悦，搂着他的动作小心翼翼。

  
“我有个奖品给你，”托尼一颤，令神轻笑了出来。“不是你想的那种，小猫。”斯塔克立马撅起了嘴。洛基乐得大笑。“我感觉，自己造出了一个怪物。一个我想永远留在身边的漂亮的小恶魔。”

  
斯塔克皱起眉，觉得这难以置信。

  
“到了你给我什么长生不老魔药延长我寿命的煽情戏部分了么？”

  
“差不多，”洛基承认，“只不过比起给，用命令更确切。”

  
“哈——哈。”斯塔克嘲讽道，不过他有那么点想知道这是不是个玩笑。当洛基挥手而托尼感到体内有东西在吮吸时，他停止了猜测。“日你大爷的！”托尼怒吼，但那几乎能把他的脸撕成两半的夸张笑容破坏了效果。洛基只是得意一笑，将他拉进了又一个缓慢而绵长的吻中。

  
“好了，你那份命令得逞了。但现在你也不能再简单否认我对你的所有权了。”斯塔克在嘴唇紧锁的感官中见缝插针地声明。

  
“我从未否认过这点，小猫。”洛基从容地说，这让托尼有点惊奇。

  
“正式的。”他强调，对自己又一次成功令对方惊讶而感到愉悦。

  
“哦，我想不出反对的理由。”神赞成道，而这就是那个身兼天才，亿万富翁，花花公子和慈善家的凡人托尼•斯塔克不复存在的前因后果。


End file.
